


La Única

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Het, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, Non-Canon Pairing, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre, cuando todos se marchaban, era ella la única que creía en él y se quedaba, la única que nunca lo abandonaba. ¿Cómo Harry era tan ciego para no ver el porqué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Única

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aradira), [Aiedail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiedail/gifts).



**La Única**

 

—Harry, ¿estás ahí?

La voz de Hermione, cargada de angustia e incertidumbre, llegó hasta él, liberándolo durante un momento de sus amargos pensamientos, pero que al mismo tiempo, le llevaba otros igual de penosos. Parecía ser que por aquellos tiempos se había vuelto completamente imposible tener una idea alegre o esperanzadora. Algún momento feliz o tranquilo.

Todo iba de mal en peor. Apestaba, la vida apestaba con ganas, y de nuevo Harry volvió a desear con todas sus fuerzas poder estar muerto y enterrado junto a sus padres en aquella tumba blanca que acababa de visitar por primera vez la noche anterior.

Sentado en su sitio de guardia, a un lado de la entrada a la tienda de campaña, donde estaba rígido, muerto de frío y de preocupación, Harry levantó la vista hacia su amiga. Gracias a los tenues rayos del sol naciente, pudo ver que Hermione estaba parada a su lado, con la cara apesadumbrada y surcada en lágrimas, sus ojos castaños llenos de temor echándole rápidos vistazos a la varita que Harry tenía en la mano y con la cual estaba apuntándole sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Avergonzado de que su amiga creyera siquiera que él podría hechizarla —y con la misma varita de ella—, Harry bajó el instrumento mágico de inmediato. Hermione se agachó a su lado; llevaba en la mano dos tazas de té y un bulto bajo el brazo que parecía ser un grueso libro.

—Gracias —dijo Harry mientras dejaba la varita a un costado y tomaba la taza que Hermione le ofrecía. El calor que irradiaba la bebida y que se transmitió a todo su cuerpo desde sus manos, fue lo suficientemente reconfortante como para permitirle dirigirle una sonrisa menos forzada a la chica.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó ella casi desconsoladoramente.

Harry tragó, sintiéndose culpable por no poder mirarla a la cara, por haberla arrastrado a Godric's Hollow donde Voldemort les había tendido una trampa, por no poder dejar de sentirse enojado con ella por haberlo dejado sin varita. Sin embargo, consiguió musitar:

—Sí, claro. —Y le dio un sorbo al té, luchando por componer su semblante y dejar de traslucir la furia que sentía ante las terribles circunstancias a las que se enfrentaban y de las cuales, Hermione, menos que nadie, tenía la culpa.

—Harry, querías averiguar quién es el hombre de la fotografía, ¿no? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo con intensidad y nerviosismo—. Pues bien… tengo el libro.

Hermione, con la cara todavía manchada por las lágrimas que había estado derramando un rato antes, le tendió un libro. Era una copia de _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, _la cual, le explicó ella, se había robado de la sala de estar de Bathilda justo antes del ataque de Nagini y la llegada de Voldemort.

Harry clavó la vista en aquel ejemplar del libro escrito por Rita Skeeter, el cual tanto temía y anhelaba leer al mismo tiempo, ávido como se encontraba por saber toda la verdad que Dumbledore jamás le había contado.

Seguramente su rostro se volvió a desfigurar en una máscara de rabia contenida, porque Hermione le colocó el libro sobre el regazo al tiempo que le preguntaba con voz ansiosa:

—Todavía estás muy enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Harry levantó la mirada del libro y la posó en su amiga. En realidad, así era. Todavía estaba molesto, aunque no sólo con ella. Pero, ¿era justo? Lo único que Hermione había hecho fue salvarle la vida. Sin ella, sin su ayuda y compañía, Harry seguramente estaría muerto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, claro que no. Lo único que hiciste fue salvarme de mi propia estupidez. Sin ti… Después de todo, tú… tú eres… la única que…

Hermione se sonrojó y Harry bajó la vista, incapaz de completar la frase que quería decir.

¿Cómo podía olvidar con tanta frecuencia que ella era _la única_ a su lado cuando todos, incluso Ron, lo habían abandonado?

Y ni siquiera era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Desde los inicios de su amistad, Hermione había sido para Harry el único sostén en muchas de sus desventuras, la clave para resolver un sinfín de problemas, la amiga que nunca dudó de él. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Harry jamás habría podido sobrevivir a las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ni tampoco hubiera podido rescatar a Sirius del beso de dementor, y… Y si Harry la hubiera escuchado un par de años después, probablemente Sirius todavía continuaría con vida en ese momento.

Harry se removió inquieto encima del cojín que había sacado para sentarse sobre la nieve. Dándole un sorbo a su té, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Hermione habría estado haciendo dentro de la tienda durante aquellos minutos que Harry llevaba sentado ahí afuera observando el amanecer. En su mente pudo imaginarla preparando té para los dos, la vista nublada por las lágrimas causadas por el remordimiento de haber roto la varita de Harry, agotada por haber pasado la noche en vela cuidando de él, sanándole sus heridas, escuchándolo gritar y viéndolo retorcerse en sueños, buscando una manera de congraciarse con Harry, mientras que él… mientras que él, lo único que hacía era… _enojarse._

Pero es que se sentía tan desamparado sin su varita que le dolía. Le dolía saber que Hermione era la última línea de defensa en su desesperada lucha contra el ministerio, los mortífagos y Voldemort. Que sólo tenían la varita de ella para hacer magia.

Todo aquello lo exasperaba. Y por supuesto, se desquitaba con la única persona que aún estaba a su lado.

"Pero, ¿es justo?", volvió a preguntarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione —murmuró, levantándose con el objeto de cederle el cojín a ella y olvidándose de que tenía el libro sobre el regazo.

El libro resbaló por sus piernas directo al suelo, y Hermione, quien también se había incorporado al mismo tiempo que él, reaccionó por instinto y rápidamente se inclinó para tratar de coger el volumen antes de que éste golpeara contra la tierra cubierta de nieve. Lamentablemente, pareció olvidar que en su mano llevaba una taza con té ardiente.

El libro cayó antes de que Hermione alcanzara a rescatarlo, y el líquido hirviente que llenaba su taza se derramó justo encima de Harry, atravesando con rapidez los varios suéteres que llevaba puestos y llegando hasta la piel de su estómago y pecho. El chico aulló de dolor y pegó un brinco hacia atrás, derramando él también su propio té con el movimiento.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! —gritó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre él queriendo ayudarlo.

Harry, que podía sentir al té que mojaba sus prendas enfriándose rápidamente hasta casi congelarse, se separó de la piel la tela de su camiseta y se apuntó con la varita.

—No pasa nada, Hermione —masculló con la voz temblorosa por el dolor de la quemada y el frío—. Ahora mismo me seco la ropa.

Un _tergeo _y los restos de té frío desaparecieron de las telas. Sin embargo…

—Pero, ¡te he quemado la piel, ¿verdad? —chilló Hermione. Harry, que pudo escuchar el llanto en la voz de su amiga, levantó la vista hacia ella y, en efecto, la encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y, de nuevo, un terrible gesto de culpabilidad—. Soy un desastre, ¡no puedo hacer nada bien!

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —mintió Harry, todavía levantándose la tela de su ropa para evitar que tocara su piel lastimada.

—Vamos adentro a curarte —ordenó Hermione mientras que, con movimientos violentos y furiosos, levantaba el libro de Skeeter y las dos tazas vacías que ambos habían dejado caer sobre la nieve.

—No es necesario, te digo que estoy…

—¡No seas tonto, Harry Potter! Vamos. —Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia dentro. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sostener la varita antes de que su amiga lo metiera a tropezones en la vieja y apestosa tienda de campaña.

Hermione lo arrastró hasta la cama y ahí, comenzó a tirar de la ropa de Harry hacia arriba, con el propósito de quitársela. Harry, que sabía que con Hermione era mejor no discutir, le ayudó con la tarea. En cuanto se quedó desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, y a pesar de la calidez que reinaba dentro de la tienda, un escalofrío provocó que su piel se erizara, causándole más dolor.

Ante la vista del torso desnudo de Harry, Hermione tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Harry bajó la vista y arrugó el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. Una enorme marca rojiza sobre su estómago se sumaba a la terrible y encarnada marca que le había dejado el medallón sobre el pecho y a la cicatriz de la mordida de Nagini en su brazo derecho. Tres heridas en un día.

—Sí que estoy jodido, ¿no? —masculló con una media sonrisa, intentando ponerle algo de humor a la tensa situación.

—Oh, Harry…

Las lágrimas ya estaban brotando a borbotones de los ojos de Hermione, y Harry no supo qué decir para consolarla. Sabía lo que era sufrir los asfixiantes sentimientos de culpa, y se apenó mucho por ella.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Fue una quemada superficial, ¿ves? Ni siquiera tengo ampollas. Tal vez con una compresa helada se me pase el ardor…

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó ella, dejando de llorar de inmediato y dirigiéndose con rapidez a la cocina.

Harry la escuchó tomar algo y mojarlo bajo el chorro de la llave. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo desnudo y helado que se sentía, Hermione regresó con la misma esponja que había estado usando durante la noche para bajarle la fiebre.

—Siéntate —le indicó a Harry, y éste obedeció. Hermione se acuclilló enfrente de él y comenzó a exprimir la esponja justo sobre la piel lastimada de Harry, provocando que unas gotas de la refrescante agua helada cayeran sobre la quemadura, brindándole un delicioso alivio y erizándole más la piel.

—¿Está muy fría? —preguntó ella, seguramente notando la piel erizada de Harry y escuchando el siseo contenido que había emitido.

—A-ajá… pero está bien. Se siente… bien —respondió él, intentando tranquilizarla y tratando de suprimir los escalofríos.

Hermione se dedicó por completo a su tarea, y ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra durante un largo rato. Harry notaba la manera en que los ojos de su amiga se paseaban nerviosos por sus pectorales, el modo en que escaneaban sus recientes heridas y hasta sus viejas cicatrices. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso bajo su escrutinio, aunque… no tendría por qué, ¿o sí? Hermione sólo lo estaba observando por… por…

La palabra "lástima" pasó por su mente, pero se obligó a desecharla con rapidez. Si había alguien en el mundo que no le tendría lástima jamás, esa era su Hermione. Porque Hermione era de las pocas personas que se encargaba de que Harry siempre tuviera los pies bien puestos sobre la Tierra, y alguien así… Nunca le tendría lástima. Eso, aunque a Harry le costara reconocerlo, tenía que ser algo mucho más que amistad.

¿Cariño?

Conmovido, Harry posó sus ojos en la cabeza de su amiga. Los cabellos de Hermione se veían más enmarañados que nunca antes, y debajo de los ojos tenía unas terribles y marcadísimas ojeras. Sus ojos, inyectados de sangre por no haber dormido nada mientras cuidaba a Harry, habían dejado de derramar lágrimas, pero continuaban estilando preocupación. Pesar y culpa.

Harry apretó las manos, formando dos puños que descansaban tensos sobre la cama. El impulso de tocar a Hermione era tan grande que casi no podía contenerlo. Pero, ¿por qué era que lo contenía? ¿Acaso era porque no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie, o por otro motivo mucho más vergonzoso que aquel?

Echó un vistazo hacia la entrada de la tienda, como si esperase que Ron entrara en cualquier momento. Suspirando, se recordó que aquello era imposible.

Ese día era Navidad. Seguramente Ron se encontraría en la Madriguera, con su familia, levantándose al nuevo día y encontrándose, como cada año, los regalos al pie de su cama. Mientras, Harry y Hermione estaban ahí, perdidos en la nada, huyendo, a punto de ser asesinados por el mismo Voldemort apenas unas horas antes. Nagini y Voldemort atacándolos mientras que la gente de Godric's Hollow entonaba villancicos en un pub cercano, sin poder ayudarles.

Nadie podía ayudarles. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Hermione casi tan huérfana y sola como él.

—Hoy es Navidad —dijo Harry irreflexivamente, preguntándose cómo habría sido su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto. Cómo habría sido ese día. ¿Él estaría con ellos en ese momento, en la casa destruida que alguna vez fue su hogar, con el gato que parecían haber tenido como mascota?

¿Con Sirius como compañía?

Un terrible nudo se le formó en la garganta. Miró hacia Hermione, extrañado de que ella no respondiera nada.

Nuevas lágrimas surcaban su lindo rostro. Pero ahora Harry sabía que no eran por causa de la culpa ni por el cansancio ni por nada de lo que últimamente les asolaba a los dos en su solitario camino. Supo que Hermione lloraba por el mismo dolor que lo torturaba a él día con día. Sus padres. Su casi orfandad.

—Sí —respondió ella, limpiándose la cara de un furioso manotazo—. Navidad.

Harry no lo soportó más. Deshizo los puños y con gran lentitud, llevó sus manos hasta la cara de Hermione. Acunó sus mejillas y ella, que parecía estar esperando ese gesto para derrumbarse, inclinó la cabeza hacia una de sus palmas y comenzó a sollozar sin control.

A pesar del frío y de que estaba medio desnudo, de repente e inexplicablemente, Harry se sintió muy acalorado. Pocas veces había intentado hacer que alguien se sintiera mejor, y definitivamente, nunca había tenido a nadie entre sus brazos llorando de esa forma. Por lo regular, cuando Hermione lloraba por algo, lo que Harry hacía era tratar de mimetizarse con la pared o el piso, dejándola a ella sola con su congoja.

Pero en ese momento y sin poder huir, supo que le debía _quedarse _a su lado y trata de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

—Hermione —la llamó, tratando de levantar su rostro hacia él, usando sus pulgares para limpiarle las lágrimas—. Ellos están bien, no te preocupes… no-no llores.

Hermione casi lo mata del susto cuando se abalanzó bruscamente hacia delante y, todavía arrodillada en el suelo, lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, enterrando el rostro contra su pecho. Harry, sintiéndose más torpe que nunca antes, comenzó a palmearle la cabeza como solía hacerlo con Hedwig cuando quería congraciarse con ella.

—¡Yo sé que están bien! —bramó ella contra su pecho, y Harry pudo sentir las vibraciones de su voz retumbar por su piel, ocasionándole un escalofrío—. Pe-pero, es que… es tan duro imaginarlos celebrando la Navidad sin mí… ¡Imaginarlos felices _sin mí!_

Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, abandonó sus torpes palmaditas y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica, de arriba hacia abajo, llegando a su espalda y regresando. Distraídamente, pensó que era sorprendente lo suave que era a pesar de estar tan erizado y despeinado.

—Pero, Hermione… Si ellos están felices sin ti, es porque han olvidado que tienen una hija. Tú misma los hechizaste para que te olvidaran.

—¡Lo sé, Harry, lo sé! —gimoteó ella—. Pero aún así… _duele tanto._

—Lo sé.

La seguridad con la que Harry pronunció esas dos palabras obró como por arte de magia contra la pesadumbre de Hermione. Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró con una expresión de susto en la cara.

—Dios mío, Harry… —susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca, como si estuviese muy avergonzada—. Soy una egoísta al lamentarme así de mis padres, que al menos, sé que están con vida, cuando los tuyos… los tuyos…

Harry negó con la cabeza, demasiado cansado de verla sentirse culpable. Deslizó sus manos desde el cabello de la chica hacia su cara, y con lentitud, le acarició las mejillas con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a su boca. Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos, como si… como si le gustara.

Harry tragó.

Merlín, ¿eso estaba bien o estaba Harry cometiendo un grave error?

Sin poder evitarlo, ansioso por seguir tocando, Harry rozó sus pulgares por encima de los labios de Hermione, demasiado embebido en el momento, demasiado intoxicado con la suavidad y el calor de la piel de la chica… _Demasiada calidez, demasiado confort._

Era demasiado.

Era suficiente.

Hermione entreabrió los labios, provocando que la humedad de su aliento acariciara los dedos de Harry… y Harry no pudo contenerse más.

Bajó su cara hasta alcanzar la de Hermione y la besó con intensa suavidad, depositando en aquel gesto su alma completa, el cariño, la ternura y el agradecimiento que sentía por ella, _la única…_

Si por algún breve momento pensó que tal vez cabría la posibilidad de que Hermione lo rechazara, pronto eso quedó olvidado cuando ella también se inclinó hacia él y correspondió el beso con gran anhelo, separando más sus dulces labios y dejando que Harry explorara su boca con su lengua, permitiendo que Harry enterrara una mano entre su cabello enmarañado y, con la otra, le sostuviera el rostro para profundizar el beso; apretando ella sus brazos alrededor del torso de Harry, deslizando sus gráciles manos por su helada espalda y esparciendo su bendito calor. Durante un segundo Harry consiguió pensar que tal vez aquello no estaba bien, que Hermione era su amiga, que Ron… y Ginny… que ellos no debían.

Pero en medio de aquel beso casi cándido y tentativo, Harry cayó en cuenta que si existía alguien en todo el ancho mundo con quien él podía sentirse así, era con Hermione. Precisamente. Porque nadie lo conocía como ella, nadie podía quedarse a su lado sin decir palabra durante horas enteras, nadie más lo acompañaba a una misión suicida como aquella.

Sólo ella.

Además, besarla y tocarla se sentía tan bien, y Harry no deseaba que terminara, y cuando Hermione se alejó de él, sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para romper el beso, Harry casi pudo gemir de frustración. Pero Hermione deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Harry, y Harry se estremeció desde la cabeza hasta los pies cuando ella palpó con sus dedos el borde de sus tetillas, sorprendido por la descarga eléctrica que aquella leve caricia le produjo. Soltando un jadeo, se percató del modo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, y tuvo mucho miedo; lo que sentía por Hermione iba mucho más allá que la amistad. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Oh, lo siento —masculló ella sin abrir los ojos, tal vez creyendo que el sonido producido por Harry había sido causado por el dolor.

Harry negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que Hermione no podía verlo.

—No, no lo sientas. No me lastimaste... todo lo contrario.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Todo lo contrario? —preguntó en un susurro tan provocativo que Harry sintió que se le erizaba la piel, pero al mismo tiempo que su voz sonaba tan sensual, sus ojos castaños chisporroteaban diversión. Harry no pudo evitarlo, también sonrió.

—Ajá —aseguró, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz, como si estuviera ebrio, como si _por fin _encontrara un alivio a todo lo malo que asolaba su vida en ese momento. Tanto así que de pronto se preguntó por qué no había besado a Hermione antes.

Se sentía tan bien y tan correcto.

Hermione lo miró con intensidad durante algunos momentos, como si analizara ferozmente lo que estaban haciendo, lo que podían hacer. Harry tragó, decidido a no mover un dedo, a no tocarla al menos que ella lo hiciera primero, a no traicionar la confianza que había depositado en él.

Aunque se moría por hacerlo.

"Por favor, Hermione…", le suplicaba en su mente. "Bésame otra vez".

Y tal vez Hermione leyó la súplica en sus ojos, porque elevó una mano hasta la cara de Harry y, con una mano en extremo trémula, le quitó los anteojos.

Harry parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse al repentino mundo borroso e impreciso, y notó que Hermione colocaba sus anteojos en la mesita a un lado de la cama. Temblando de ansiedad, casi pudo suspirar de alivio cuando Hermione acercó su cara hasta la de él y de nuevo volvía a poner sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su pecho. La sensación lo hizo arder, lo hizo estremecerse hasta el tuétano de los huesos, lo hizo olvidarse de que estaba en medio de una guerra, de que habían estado a punto de morir unas horas antes, de que podrían morir en cualquier momento.

Hermione, insegura y casi con timidez, parecía experimentar con sus manos sobre la piel del torso de Harry, como si calara cada reacción que provocaba en el chico al rozar sus yemas por sus incipientes músculos del estómago, al acariciar levemente sus tetillas, al bordear sus brazos.

Las sensaciones fueron más de lo que Harry pudo soportar. Sobrepasado, aferró a Hermione de los brazos y tiró de ella para sentarla a su lado en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, sin que ella dejara de tocarlo. Hermione deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda de Harry, y mientras él la besaba cada vez más ávido, ella enterró con suavidad sus uñas en su ardiente piel.

Harry siseó de placer y, antes de que pensara en lo que estaba haciendo, se empujó contra Hermione y la recostó sobre la cama, moviéndose con rapidez y colocándose encima de su delgado cuerpo. Se oprimió contra las hermosas caderas de la chica y Hermione gimió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba al borde de la excitación.

_"¿Preparada?", le había susurrado a Hermione cuando los dos estaban ya montados encima de Buckbeak. "Será mejor que te sujetes a mí."_

Harry no tenía idea de por qué, pero la manera en que Hermione se abrazaba a él le recordaba los momentos vividos con ella en el hipogrifo, cuando, con tan sólo trece años de edad, se habían lanzado en la aventura de rescatar a Sirius del beso del dementor; un _déjà vu_ que desataba sensaciones y emociones parecidas a las vividas en aquel entonces, pero con muchísima, muchísima más intensidad.

_Y una vez que Hermione se había sujetado a Harry, él había espoleado a Buckbeak y éste había alzado el vuelo. Silencioso, oscuro, casi invisible. Perdiéndose entre las sombras de la pesada noche en Hogwarts._

Se separó del beso y abrió los ojos. La luminosidad del día que apenas comenzaba se filtraba por las rendijas de la tienda; luz azul que a cada momento se volvía más y más anaranjada. Como si los mismos rayos del sol se contagiaran del calor y la pasión que dominaba a los dos habitantes de aquella tienda de campaña.

Hermione también abrió los ojos. La luz arrancaba destellos cobrizos a su cabello; sus ojos refulgían de deseo. Harry la miró y supo que podía continuar.

Las manos le temblaban cuando abrió, uno a uno, los botones de la blusa que Hermione traía puesta. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba rota y descosida de algunas partes, y con pesadumbre, se percató de que también su amiga tenía golpes y moretones en su torso.

—Hermione… —susurró, acercando sus dedos a una fea herida que Hermione tenía en uno de sus brazos, sin atreverse a tocarla. Seguramente se la había provocado con la explosión que había destruido su varita pero que también les había salvado la vida a los dos.

—No me duele, no te preocupes… —masculló ella, y Harry la miró, impresionado por el _color_ de sus palabras, por el calor en el tono de voz, por la intensidad. Jamás había escuchado a su amiga hablar así… tan ronco y bajo.

_Tan pasional._

Tragando con fuerza, Harry procedió a quitarle por completo la arruinada blusa. Y sin poder evitar distraerse ante su desnudez, hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de ella y el de él.

Pronto, sin nada encima más que su propio pudor y su enorme deseo de tocar más, Harry estaba ayudándola a meterse bajo las mantas de la cama.

Él la siguió.

_"¿Preparada?"_

Era la pregunta implícita en los besos cada vez más urgentes que Harry le daba, en las caricias que él esperaba no fueran torpes ni desesperadas. La piel de Hermione era tan tierna y tan suave y tan cálida que no podía dejar de explorar cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo.

Necesitaba probar.

Y al tiempo que llevaba su boca a uno de esos senos turgentes y sedosos, su mano rozó cerca una húmeda cavidad.

—Dios mío, Hermione —gimió Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que así era. De que ella estaba preparada.

_"Será mejor que te sujetes a mí."_

Se acomodó encima de ella, no pudiendo soportarlo más, pero haciéndolo con lentitud, con parsimonia, dándole tiempo a ella de arrepentirse, de pedirle parar. Pero Hermione, en vez de rechazarlo, lo que hizo fue rodear su espalda con sus brazos, sujetarse fuertemente de su cintura, tirar de él.

Animándolo.

Hermione arqueó su bello y grácil cuerpo debajo de él cuando Harry entró, abrazándolo tan duro que casi le corta la respiración.

_Buckbeak había emprendido el vuelo hacia los oscuros cielos, y Harry notó que Hermione lo abrazaba por la cintura. Ella temblaba de miedo y enterraba la cara en su espalda, ocasionando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro de lo que habían estado jamás._

_Pero Harry había sabido que era miedo lo que dominaba a la chica, porque murmuraba sin parar lo poco que le gustaba volar._

Pero en ese momento no eran murmuraciones de temor ni de pesar, eran suspirantes gemidos y deliciosos quejidos lo que se liberaba a través de los labios de la chica, que, debajo del cuerpo de Harry y sin dejar de besarlo en los labios, parecía presa del más absoluto placer.

—Hermione… —masculló Harry sobre los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de su amiga.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Harry jamás había visto semejante expresión en el rostro de nadie. Era felicidad absoluta, la más perfecta sensación. El más grande sentimiento.

Era amor.

—Harry —dijo ella, y soltando un poco su agarre, comenzó a acariciar a Harry en la espalda, en las caderas, lo más lejos que sus brazos podían llegar.

Harry, invadido y casi superado por el calor del interior de Hermione, de su estrechez y de su humedad, los cuales lo abrazaban y recibían como a un viejo conocido, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a moverse. Con delicadeza y algo de inseguridad.

Hermione gimió y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Harry también cerró los ojos, jadeando y perdiéndose en su interior.

_Volar en Buckbeak no era ni remotamente parecido a hacerlo en una escoba. El hipogrifo batía sus enormes alas, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Arriba, abajo, desplazándose casi un metro en cada aleteo._

Harry se movía casi de igual manera, arriba, abajo, profundo, delicado, intentando no culminar hasta haber llevado a la chica junto con él. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Hermione parecía estar bien, así que Harry se dejó llevar. Como cuando volaba, se dejó llevar.

_Por el instinto, Harry. Siempre dejándose llevar. "Así lo haces bien._"

—Oh, Dios, Ha-Harry…

El suspiro de Hermione pareció demorar horas en atravesar la nebulosa de placer que cubría la mente de Harry. Pero cuando Hermione se estremeció entre sus brazos y una abundante humedad cubrió su miembro, Harry presintió que había llegado el momento.

Al igual que Buckbeak, Harry se deslizó con suavidad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Planeó. Entró en ella y el éxtasis lo envolvió.

Se abrazó a su mejor amiga, a su única amiga. La abrazó como si de eso dependiera su existencia.

Y cuando ella le correspondió, Harry supo que aquello tan maravilloso no podía ser un error. Al contrario, era, tal vez, el mejor acierto de su vida.

* * *

Harry y Hermione pasaron dos días más en aquellos desolados montes nevados; al parecer, a ninguno de los dos le apetecía dejar el lugar donde habían aprendido a conocerse, donde se habían dado cuenta de que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, las circunstancias de su huida y de la guerra contra Voldemort parecían ser menos terroríficas y terribles. Ni siquiera cargar el medallón de Slytherin fue tan extenuante como antes.

Sin embargo, llegó el tercer día y ambos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras que era hora de continuar adelante.

Compartiendo la misma cama, Harry miró a Hermione en silencio, sonriéndole y dándole a entender que su partida podía postergarse al menos una hora más. Decidido a hacerle el amor antes de proseguir, la besó y la acarició, acallando con su rebelde boca sus débiles protestas de que se les hacía tarde.

Jamás hubiera creído que encontraría algo que fuera tan hermoso y mucho más placentero que volar. Y Hermione, como pocas veces en su vida (o quizá, por única vez, Harry sospechaba), parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con él.

  
**Fin**   


 


End file.
